New Vamps in Town
by Blood of the Roses
Summary: Humans, vampires and some in between, I'm so confused. Read to figure it out. Rated for language, in later chapters. Terrible summary, better story, promise! R


Chapter 1-new in town

Chapter 1-new in town

We arrived at Washington State University the week before class started not that we needed them to pass we have been through College so many times already, but there is little left for us to do to keep ourselves busy.

We have worked before and now we have so much money left there isn't much to do in life anymore other than go to school, after you have lived as long as me, Rose and Jasper you kind of just build up a large bank account. You may not know what I am talking about so let me explain one night that will haunt me forever was the night that we-Bella, Rose and Jazz-were changed, well at least that is what the vampires intentions were but our blood reacted strangely to the venom that the injected into our bodies, now we are neither vampire nor human, but somewhere in between, yes we are half vampires and the only three alive right now. Us. This means that from the vampire part of us we get the inhuman beauty, we have also gained vampire speed, hearing, smell, sight and strength we are immortal and we don't need to sleep. From our human side we kept are normal eyes, our heart still beats and blood still flows through are veins, we do not need to drink blood like vampires we simply need to drink animal blood once or twice a year and we never suffer from bloodlust, which if you ask me, I am grateful for. We also gain powers with this change, not all vampires do so it surprised us that we half vampires all got one. I can move things and people just by looking at the and thinking of where I want it to be of picking it up with my eyes and move my eyes across the room. Jasper can control and feel emotions, and Rose can change herself into the form of any animal and gain all the skills of that animal.

Anyway to vampires we seem human, so they don't know about us but we can tell vampires apart from humans in seconds.

"We're finally here!" I said happily as we came to the end of our 8 hour long car journey even while driving insanely fast. (Another vampire thing!)

"Yeah" Rose agreed

"I can't believe that you guys are happy about being "the new kids" again, and have everyone will look at us again like we are some sort of alien!" Jasper argued

"Jasper stop being so over dramatic, you are just upset you have to deal with two new roommates when we only have to deal with one!" Rose said while I struck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah," I agreed, "and they only look at us like that because were so hot! Right Rose?" I said

"Yeah totally!" Rose answered me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! So what are you guys going to do this week we have before we start classes?" Jasper asked

"I've got a new car to play with!" Rose exclaimed with possibly as much joy I've seen in her eyes in about 25 years. Just at the thought of that she started jumping up and down.

"Wow Rose, Calm down or I'll be forced to slap you… again! Anyway I've got softball tryouts tomorrow and we have new roommates to meet today!" I said jumping up and down.

"Guys I can feel your excitement from three miles away, please tune it down. For me?" Jasper pleaded

"Sorry Jazz!" Rose and I said together, trying to, but not succeeding in holding in fits of laughter.

"Well we are going to meet are new roomie, Alice, while you can go and meet yours!" I said once we had finished laughing.

"Yeah you said it sis!" Rose said high-fiving me, we aren't really related, well rose and Jasper are they are twins but we have been together for so long that now we are all Hales.

I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards our dorm, leaving Jasper just standing there.

As we opened our dorm door, we were tackled to the floor by a little pixie type person, she had black spiky hair and was a little shorter than me, about 5,4 I would say.

"OMG you must be Rose and Bella I can't believe we are roommates we are going to have so much fun together!" Alice said with so much excitement if Jazz was here I'm sure he would have exploded by now. With this thought I burst into a string of giggles, soon after Rose and Alice joined in to.

Once we had calmed down and finished unpacking I decided to make dinner for everyone, even though no one will eat it and will end up spitting it back up in about half an hour, since Rose, Alice and I decided just to stay in tonight since I have my softball tryouts tomorrow, and although I know Alice is a Vampire, she does not yet know of what we are, so we must act as human as possible.

"Well guys I'm going to turn in for the night, tryouts will start at 08:00 so I'll wake up everyone at 06:30 sharp!" I shouted as I left the room.

"Yay!! OMG I so can't wait, you would be able to meet my brothers Edward and Emmett but they would never get up that early unless they had to for school! Anyway once you make the team, when is your first match?" Alice said jumping up and down, honestly how one person can have so much energy all day is truly beyond me, vampire or not!

"Well IF I get onto the team the first match will be in four days time on Friday, maybe your brothers will be able to watch me play then, I mean only if you and they want to." I said stressing the 'if', I am not sure why she was so sure but it was nice to see someone other than Rose and Jazz have so much faith in me.

Tuesday morning came all too early if you ask me, even without sleeping, I don't know why but for the first time in so long I was nervous about getting in to the softball team.

I looked at the clock and saw the numbers flashing six in the morning. Perfect. Just enough time to get showered and dressed before waking up Alice and Rose, and making everyone breakfast (even though we don't really need it know that Alice won't eat anything anyway) we had to keep up the human act.

" Alice! Get up," I shouted while knocking on the door, even though I knew she was already awake, but we are all trying to act human.

"I'm up!" she replied.

Great one down one to go.

"Rose, rise and shine, and don't say you need your beauty sleep because you are already beautiful and makes my self-esteem drop!"

"Ahhh, don't worry Bells you know you look hot!" she shouted back.

"Guys I hate to burst your bubble, but we need to get ready so that Bella can shock the coach with her mad softball skills!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

How someone so tiny can have so much energy I will never know!

"OMG, you're so right Alice, I can't believe today you're actually going to try out, but we all know you are so getting in. I'll get showered first while you can explain the game to Alice." Rose said

"Gee thanks Rose! I'm not a complete sporting retard! Anyway enough chit-chat and more getting ready, now move people!" Alice said in such a stern voice neither Rose nor I dared to argue with her.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Rose said raising her hands up in defeat.

"Bossy much?" I asked Alice While making some toast.

"Sorry I just hate being late and I get a bit bossy when I get too excited!" She said while giggling.

"Figures! You better go get showered Rose has just finished." I told her.

"Okay!"

After everyone was showered and dressed we headed out the door, and walk to the fields and we planed to go shopping after the tryouts as Rose and I needed some new outfits to party in and Alice agreed, when we got to the fields we saw some girls already there. The girls hugged me and wished mw good luck as I went to go and warm up.

"Hey I hope you don't think you are getting on to the team," a girl with too much make up on to ever look like a softball player sneered.

"And you are?" I asked not really paying attention to her. I knew her type and I would never sink so low to her level.

"Jessica and don't you forget it!" she spat

"Okay," was all I said, geez someone has a big head I'm surprised she can even get out of bed in the morning!

"What position to you play anyway?" obviously upset that I wasn't bothered by her attitude.

"3rd base, or 2nd," I said. Trying hard not to laugh the scowl that was growing on her face, Alice and Rose obviously saw it to, and burst into fits of giggles.

I couldn't help it when a giggle escaped my lips. Just then the coach walked out onto the field so Jessica couldn't answer back which made her hate me even more.

"Good morning girls and welcome to the first team softball tryouts for those of you how are new I am coach Sam and I will be the softball coach during the summer and I will help with track events during the winter, now as lovely as it is to see so many faces new and old, I must warn all of you now that not all of you will make the team and the people that I pick to be in that team will be picked purely on talent and skill and NOT on status," coach Sam said, I tried not to laugh as she said the last part while looking directly at Jessica, who just scowled some more.

I wondered weather or not I should tell Jessica that if she keeps scowling like that she would get wrinkles a lot younger than everyone else. I decided not, it was only my second day here and I really didn't feel like having enemies.

After a long speech from Coach Sam we started off with some batting I batted 4th and hit all three of my balls for home runs and Alice and Rose were jumping up and down screaming for me. I swear it's like having your own personal cheerleaders, not that I'm complaining! I just smiled and waved at them and I had to laugh at them it looked like they were enjoying themselves so much. Next coach asked me what position I would like to play just because I did so well in the batting, I chose 2nd base because I knew Jessica likes to play 3rd base.

I caught 3 people out and the coach seemed most impressed so I was confident that I would make the team, however Jessica got three strikes and missed all three catches, which made her scowl even more, and I'm not sure she is going to make the team which made me feel sorry for her.

After a 4 hour long tryout the coach finally asked us to settle down on the grass around her.

"Okay girls I saw lots of positive things here today but I also saw some not so great stuff however the team from last year will stay the same apart from two people, Angela Weber and Bella Swan will be in and Jessica Stanley and Hannah Sale will be out. Congats to those who made it and sorry to those that didn't. We will have practises on Wednesdays and Thursdays 4 till 6. Thank you and have a good day girls.

OMG I can't believe I got in! As soon as the coach walked away I got tackled to the ground by a very excited Alice and Rose.

"See Bella I told you, you would make it and did you see Jessica's face!" Alice screamed between laughs.

"Yeah, come on girls. Let's go back so Bella can shower and change and then we can go celebrate by going shopping!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Alice and I shouted together

We all laughed and discussed what we were shopping for and we settled on getting what ever caught our eye!

**A.N Okay there's the first chapter, please review, and be nice!! this is my first fic after all!**


End file.
